He Knows
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: AoKise—"Aku tahu Aominecchi mencintai Kurokocchi..."


**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This is a free fanmade, no commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** fail ic, cliché, oocness, kinda messy writing, diksi pergi ke laut  
**A/N** My first fic for this fandom. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya :")

* * *

**He Knows**  
by Lunlun Caldia

* * *

Selalu ada banyak 'kenapa' yang muncul di benak Aomine ketika mata caruleannya memasukkan imej Kise ke dalam syaraf memorinya: kenapa dia selalu terlihat bersinar; kenapa tak ada mendung yang menutup cerah wajahnya; kenapa dia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum; kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat marah? Di atas segalanya, kenapa dia tak pernah menyerah mencintai Aomine dan pergi setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan?

Pada akhirnya, hal itulah yang perlahan membunuhnya—meski Kise tak pernah sekalipun mengaku dan Aomine berpura-pura tak acuh. Namun Aomine sadar—setiap orang yang punya mata bisa dengan jelas melihatnya—jika Kise hampir hancur.

Orang waras selalu akan menyingkir dan pergi ketika Aomine, tanpa rasa bersalah, telak menorehkan sakit yang dalam. Tetapi Kise bukan orang yang akan pergi begitu saja. Entah dia yang kurang dalam menyakitinya, atau memang dasar Kise yang masokis. Atau mungkin ini semua karena Kise yang terlalu mencintainya—atau, setidaknya, begitulah yang selalu Aomine dengar.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Kise mengalihkan perhatian dari para pejalan kaki yang bersliweran di balik etalase dan menatap Aomine yang berdiri sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan. Kristal _topaz_ memperlihatkan binar indah dan bibirnya membentuk senyum—yang seolah menjadi pesanan tetap bagi Aomine.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine_cchi_," sahut si pirang riang. Nada ceria yang mengalun mengingatkan Aomine pada sekumpulan anak TK. "Lagipula aku juga baru datang."

Aomine tahu Kise berbohong. Dia terlambat sekitar dua jam dari perjanjian, mana mungkin Kise tak menunggu lama? Dua botol air mineral yang telah tandas dan bungkus burger yang tergeletak di atas nampan menjadi bukti. Aomine tahu Kise berbohong, tapi dia membiarkannya. Memilih langsung menarik bangku kosong di depan Kise dan duduk di sana.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal hari itu—atau lebih tepatnya, Kise yang membicarakan banyak hal karena cuma dia yang terlihat antusias membuka mulut dan bercerita. Tentang hari yang cerah, tentang Kasamatsu-_senpai _yang hari ini terus marah-marah, tentang _job_-nya di dunia _modeling_ yang makin banyak dan membuatnya kewalahan, bahkan tentang pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Midorima yang sibuk mencari _lucky item _ hari ini—_sweater_ renda-renda merah jambu, eh?

Dia membagi banyak hal pada Aomine. Sebaliknya, Aomine sendiri lebih banyak diam dan hanya sesekali menanggapi Kise dengan sebuah gumaman tak berarti—hingga kemudian Kise mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah tak lagi asing di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine_cchi_."

...

Hening. Emas dan safir bertemu. Sebuah perpaduan unik tercipta. Suara tawa sekelompok orang di meja seberang mengisi keheningan yang menyeruak tak bersahabat. Dia menunggu respon, jawaban, reaksi, atau apa pun itu dari sang biru, namun sesuatu yang amat ia harapkan tak kunjung jadi nyata.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik segera pulang."

Kise tersenyum—seolah sudah lebih dulu tahu jawaban macam itu akan keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

Makan bersama hari itu pun berakhir begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin diungkapkan Aomine setiap kali ia melihat pendaran cahaya—kadang bukan hanya satu, atau dua, atau tiga, tapi banyak dan nyaris tak berhingga—berserakan dan mengambang di dalam bola mata keemasan Kise, tapi otaknya yang kerap dibilang idiot oleh Momoi tidak pernah dapat memformulasikan esensi dari pertanyaan yang ingin ia katakan. Itu, atau karena dia yang terlalu mengagungkan ego hingga enggan membuka mulut dan menyuarakan bermacam pertanyaan yang menggelayut di benaknya.

Ia hanya bisa menatap Kise—yang selalu balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, selalu tersenyum, entah tulus atau hanya topeng belaka—dengan mulut setengah terbuka, siap mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui eksistensinya sambil berharap Kise akan menemukan sendiri pertanyaan itu dari balik pesannya yang lebih cocok dibilang _absurb_ ketimbang literal.

Kise kemudian akan menatapnya jauh lebih lama dari waktu-waktu biasanya, seakan tahu Aomine akan mengutarakan sesuatu lalu menunggu pemuda itu menemukan pertanyaan apa pun itu yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya namun tidak pernah jelas di kepalanya. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Aomine_cchi_?" Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Aomine untuk bicara. Namun yang bersangkutan terdiam. Mereka pulang bersama sore itu. Sinar senja menghujani tubuh mereka berdua dengan cahaya yang mirip lelehan emas. Koakan gagak menjadi musik pengiring sore. Senja yang damai.

"...Aomine_cchi_?" Dia memanggil dan Aomine muak melihat tampang Kise yang inosen.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa aku terlambat datang menemuimu?"

Si pirang mengerjap, seolah tak menyangka akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Setelah terdiam cukup lama dan menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan, Kise mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab dengan nada mengayun tanda ia tak serius, "Kenapa aku harus bertanya, bukankah Aomine_cchi _memang sering telat?"

Aomine diam. Bibirnya menutup rapat, namun matanya menatap tajam si pirang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Kise riang, "besok kau ada latihan, Aomine_cchi_? Mungkin kita bisa ngobrol lagi seperti tadi. Sudah lama—"

Kata-kata Kise selanjutnya tak lagi terdengar oleh Aomine. Dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kenapa senyum Kise masih memperlihatkan eksistensinya? Kenapa Kise masih mau menatapnya? Kenapa Kise masih bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja?

"Kau sebenarnya tahu kan, Kise?"

Kise mengerjap. Berusaha terlihat bingung, namun Aomine tak sebodoh yang ia kira. "Soal apa?"

"Simpan saja aktingmu untuk para _fans_-mu, Kise," potong Aomine setengah sinis. "Apa perlu aku memperjelas bahwa alasanku terlambat menemuimu adalah,"—Kise menaikkan alisnya ketika Aomine menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan nada komplamentar—"karena aku bertemu Tetsu."

Sebanyak apa pun senyum yang Kise punya, saat ini semuanya hilang tak berbekas.

Hening kembali menempatkan diri. Sepoi angin senja siap menghempas patahan hati seseorang, dan gravitasi telah menyusun konspirasi kejam untuk menjatuhkan retakannya ke ngarai terdalam.

Sebuah jeda, tarikan nafas panjang, hembusan, lalu,

"Aku tahu kok, Aomine_cchi_..."

.

.

.

Selalu ada begitu banyak 'aku tahu' yang bermunculan dan mengambang dalam kepala Kise setiap kali dirinya mencoba mengasosiasikan antara perasaannya dengan sosok berkulit cokelat dan bermata safir yang telah ia kenal semenjak di Teikou dulu: aku tahu mata Aomine_cchi_ tak pernah menatapku; aku tahu setiap kita bicara pikiran Aomine_cchi _selalu berada di tempat lain; aku tahu Aomine_cchi _selalu mengharapkan kehadiran orang lain saat kita bertemu. Di atas segalanya, aku tahu Aomine_cchi _masih mencintai Kuroko_cchi_. Namun ia tak pernah mengutarakannya—atau lebih tepatnya, ia selalu menolak kenyataan dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa pun.

Akhirnya, realita malah menjadi panah beracun yang menghujam tepat ke jantungnya.

Sejak semula Kise telah begitu mencintai Aomine. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati hingga nyaris menyakitkan saking dalamnya. Berawal dari sebuah kekaguman mutlak, perasaannya terhadap Aomine berubah dalam konteks yang lebih luas. Begitu dahsyat dan mendasar, dengan api afeksi pijar putih, tercurah padanya, emosi kehadirannya sangat jelas, membuat selain darinya emosi lain tidak signifikan.

Sementara itu, kenangan lain dari masa lalu Aomine—tentang Teikou, Kiseki no Sedai, basket, dan Kuroko—pada awalnya selalu terfragmentasi dan membuat Kise bingung. Namun, seiring waktu yang berjalan (bersama sekian banyak realita yang ia lempar begitu saja) Kise memastikan perasaannya tetap cemerlang.

(Meski sebenarnya kewarasannya hampir hilang tersayat silet tak terlihat.)

.

Mereka masih berdiri di sana. Matahari senja mengamati dari balik kumpulan awan. Lelehan oranye menyepuh rambut keduanya. Gagak ribut berkoak. Biru menatap kuning di hadapannya.

.

"Kau tahu itu semua, kan, Kise?"

"... Ya, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu aku bertemu Tetsu sebelum menemuimu?"

"... Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu aku sengaja terlambat setiap kali bertemu denganmu?"

"... Ya."

"..."

Hening. Kristal _topaz_ menatap cakrawala. Pandangannya jauh dan tak terjangkau.

"Dan tahukah kau, Aomine_cchi_? Aku juga tahu Aomine_cchi _masih mencintai Kuroko_cchi_—selalu tahu."

Angin kembali berhembus. Helaian kuning terbang dengan irama resah. Di sisi lain, jantung Aomine seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kau—?"  
"Ya," Kise memotong ringan sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Kata 'tahu' menjadi persetujuan tak terlisankan. "Sudah lama sekali."

_Jadi selama ini kau sengaja tutup mulut?  
_

Keduanya terdiam. Kise mengarahkan tatapan agar sejajar dengan Aomine. Di sana, ia bisa melihat ada 'kenapa' yang ingin terucap namun tak kunjung terlisankan. Dan Kise bisa dengan mudah menjawabnya dengan satu 'karena'.

_Kenapa kau diam—padahal kau tahu aku telak menyakitimu?  
_

Sederhana. "Karena aku mencintai Aomine_cchi_."

Ah, apa kau mencintainya, Aomine?

.

.

.

Jawaban dari pernyataan Kise menggulung kasar di ujung lidah Aomine, kemudian hilang bersama terpaan angin sore yang wangi.

.

.

.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sampai di halte. Bus yang akan Kise naiki telah menunggu dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Sebelum mereka berpisah dan Kise berlari masuk ke dalam bus, dia sempat berbalik, menatap Aomine dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa, dan bertanya,

"Hei, Aomine_cchi_. Apa kau percaya karma?"

* * *

**FIN  
**

* * *

Saya serahkan kepada pembaca untuk mengartikan pertanyaan terakhir Kise sesuai interpretasi masing-masing. Apakah dia murni bertanya, atau apakah dia menyumpahi Aomine supaya kena karma? :)

Gaje, ya? Iya, ini gaje. Hiks. Fic ini sebenernya mau dibikin beneran angst. Ya, serius. Cuma gatau kenapa, akhirnya feel dari fic ini malah kacau orz

Ehm... ini AoKise pertama saya (dan sepertinya gagal ihiks) sekaligus fanfic pertama di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, ya—saya jadi takut kalo saya malah ngebuat sampah #deg-degan Tapi ya, mudah-mudahan karya ini bisa diterima temen-temen semua _(:'3_TL

Saya amat berharap akan komentar dan kesan-kesannya :)

Review~?


End file.
